Question: $ \left(\dfrac{1}{16}\right)^{-\frac{1}{2}}$
Answer: $= 16^{\frac{1}{2}}$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big(? \Big)^{2}=16$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big({4}\Big)^{2}=16$ So $\left(\dfrac{1}{16}\right)^{-\frac{1}{2}}=16^{\frac{1}{2}}=4$